Learners with physical disabilities in grades 4-7 are routinely excluded from learner- centered school mathematics curriculums because they cannot easily manipulate printed materials or computer programs. InfoUse, with the Center for Accessible Technology proposes to produce an interactive multimedia math curriculum program for this population. The proposed materials will be broad based and adapted from approved mathematical curricula, enabling students with a variety of physical disabilities to access the same mathematics educational experiences as their peers. The specific aim of this Phase I is to research, create and test a representative segment from this program. The segment will incorporate all the major educational and computer design issues the entire program will be based upon. Field testing of this segment will prime the Phase II development of the complete computer based multimedia curriculum. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial distribution of a curriculum based interactive multimedia mathematics education program for 4-7th grade children with physical disabilities. Outlets include distribution throughout the national school system, with additional opportunities available in agencies and private homes concerned with educating 4-7th grade students with physical disabilities.